Newsies Shorts
by Greenberry Hair Bonner
Summary: Drabbles for people from the Newsies Yahoo! Group. They're either comedy or comedic love and suitable for most ages I would think. I used a lot of Newsies so I'm sure everyone can find one that they like.
1. Stress' Newsies Short

_**Comedy  
Drabble #1  
Words: 278**  
_

_Here is the first drabble of the Newsies Shorts. This one is for Stress and it has Jack and Davey in it. I think this one is really funny because of the fact that I had to go back and watch the scene where Pulitzer jacked the prices up just for ONE line! But I really like this one!

* * *

_

_**Stress' Newsies Short**_

It was 1899, the turn of the century and Stress was excited about the ongoing newsie strike. She was down right serious on getting the newspapers to suffer. And that's when it started. Stress ran into the street and yelled out, "Pulitzer and Hearst, they think we're nothin'! Are we nothin'?"

"Stress, what are ya doin'?" Jack asked from behind her.

"Oh, heya Jack!" Stress smiled.

"What are ya doin'?" He asked again.

"Looks like she's trying to steal your lines Jack," Davey chimed in.

"Me? No, I wouldn't!" She replied with a sweet smile on her face and batted her green and yellow cat eyes.

"You know, Jack, that's the fourth time this week that she's done this!" Davey added.

"Ya know, Davey, I think youse right. Stress, if you don't stop stealin' my lines, I'm gonna have to do somethin' about it," Jack warned.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Stress stood on her tip toes and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright! Let me think about it!" Jack backed off some.

Stress took her eyes off of Jack for a second and Davey handed Jack a bucket filled with water.

"Hey Jack, you done thinkin' yet?" Stress faced Jack again and asked with a smile.

"Hey Race! Stress is over here stealin' your lines!" Davey yelled as he ran to get Racetrack.

"Alright, Stress, I got it!" Jack said.

"And what is it?" Stress put her hands on her hips again.

Jack just smiled and walked up to Stress with his hands behind his back.

"I'm gonna soak ya!" Jack pulled out the bucket of water and splashed the water on Stress.

The End


	2. Cheetah's Newsies Short

_**Comedic Love  
Drabble #2  
Words: 474 **  
_

_Here is the second short of my Newsies Shorts series. This short is a Spot short for Cheetah. I think this one is really cute but that's just me. Hopefully ya'll like it too!

* * *

_

_**Cheetah's Newsies Short**_

"Alright, Cheetah! Listen up!" Spot loudly stated.

Cheetah looked at him and smiled slyly and turned back to what she was doing.

"I am tired of youse not respectin' me."

"Why should I?" Cheetah spun around.

"I'm Spot Conlon! Why d'youse think?" Shat stammered.

"So I'm s'pose to respect ya because youse "Spot Conlon"," Cheetah gawked at him.

Spot spun on his heel and stormed off. Cheetah shook her head and turned back around to continue what she was doing.

Cheetah, a 5'5" red head, was new to the Brooklyn Lodging House. She has only been there for a week and has already gotten under Spot's skin. She could make him so mad just by looking at him. Although she likes him, she won't admit it, not even to herself. The funny thing is, she's not that stubborn, but she is extremely independent and knows that, no matter what, she's always in trouble.

"This is the last time I'm gonna warn you, Cheetah," Spot marched up to her.

"About what Spot?" Cheetah calmly asked with a smile.

Spot let out a little growl and stormed back off. Cheetah snorted and turned back to what she was doing for the third time. She knew he would eventually get over it, but she still wanted to make him angry. What's with this girl?

"Alright, here's what I'm gonna do. If youse don't respect me, I won't buy youse lunch today," Sport marched back up to her.

Cheetah spun around with a shocked expression that she desperately tried to cover up.

"That's right, so start respectin' me or else!" Spot smiled and walked off.

Lunch? No, she didn't hear that right. There's no way that Spot Conlon would offer to buy her lunch. Not when they obviously didn't get along. Cheetah plopped backwards on her bottom bunk. She was flabbergasted that Spot, THE Spot Conlon, even blurted out that statement. Did he like her? No, he hates her! They can't even talk to each other without Spot storming off. She got up and walked over to Spot.

"Uh, Spot?" she said quietly.

"What is it?" Spot spun around.

"Did youse just offer to buy me lunch?" She blushed.

Spot thought for a moment. He couldn't even remember exactly what he said to her last.

"Uh, yeah, I'll buy youse lunch." He agreed.

Aha! Their first agreement! Cheetah flung herself forward and kissed Spot right on the lips! He pushed her away and blurted, "My mouth was open!" as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Oh, sorry," she blushed.

"Just don't do that again."

Embarrassed, she began to turn away.

"Hey," Spot stopped her and spit into his hand for a spit shake.

Cheetah smiled as she hawked an enormous wad of spittle into her hand and shook Spot's vigorously.

The End


	3. Bookie's Newsies Short

**_Comedic Love  
Drabble #3  
Words: 393 _**

_Here is the third short in the Newsies Shorts series! This one is for Bookie and features Racetrack. I came up with this one when I watched Newsies and noticed that Race is careful in making sure his hair looks good in the beginning during "Carryin' Da Banner".__ I think this is a very cute one as well. It kind of reminds me of a married couple at the end:op

* * *

_

_**Bookie's Newsies Short**_

Medda had just finished singing "High Times, Hard Times" and the Newsies were enjoying the cheering of the crowd. Bookie couldn't stop staring at Racetrack when she noticed man in a blue uniform hurrying towards the group.

"It's the bulls!" Bookie screamed and narrowly escaped one of them.

All the Newsies began running in a chaotic and confused rush.

Bookie found her way down to where Race was hurrying Medda out of the confusion. As soon as Race turned around he met a fist to the jaw. Bookie ran and jumped on the man and pulled his hair.

"Ow!" He yelled.

She spun him around and kicked him in the butt.

"Race!" She knelt beside him.

"Huh?"

"Come on get up!"

"Alright, missy, you better get out of here before you get hurt," the man she just kicked said behind her.

"What did you call me?" She stood up and turned around slowly.

"Bookie?" Race mumbled on the floor.

"Hang on, Race."

"Bookie?" He mumbled again, sitting up.

"What Race?" She spun around to face him.

"I got two dollars on ya," Race smiled.

With that, Bookie reached for the bull's hair again and yanked as hard as she could. The bull retaliated with a yank of his own. Bookie's hazel eyes seemed to turn red and the bull backed off. She screamed and started to chase after him.

Race finally stood up and started to cheer for Bookie. All the other fighting seemed to cease as everyone began to watch her chase.

"Ow! I give up!" The bull yelled as Bookie pounced on him and grabbed a handful of hair.

"Call them off!" She yelled at him.

The bull grabbed his whistle and blew into it.

Bookie let go of the bull's hair and gave him another kick in the butt.

"And don't come back here again!" She yelled after him.

Bookie ran back to Race and gave him a big hug.

"Uh, Bookie, I hope youse know that I will never let youse fight for me again," Race told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"'Cause youse a girl," he said.

Bookie's eyes began to turn red and she grabbed Race's hair. Race squirmed as she yanked as hard as she could.

"Ow! Not the hair! I spent 10 minutes on it today!" He screamed in a high pitched voice.

The End


	4. Spunk's Newsies Short

**_Comedic Love  
Drabble #4  
Words: 396_**

_Here's number 4! This one's for Spunk and it features Jack and Spot! I think this one is cute because Spunk is trying to find some way for either Spot or Jack to fight over her so she can finally choose the one she wants. Hope you like it Spunk!_

_

* * *

**Spunk's Newsies Short**_

"Uh, Jack? Can I ast youse a question?" Spunk said behind him softly.

"Sure, Spunk," Jack turned around.

Spunk had her green-hazel eyes on the ground with her hands behind her back and her right foot tracing a circle on the ground.

"Um, can youse and Spot have a fight?" she asked.

Jack cocked his head with a quizzical look on his face. "'Scuse me?"

"Can youse and Spot have a fight?" she repeated.

"Why?" he asked.

"'Cause I think it would be sweet if youse had a fight over me," she stated looking up.

"I'm not goin' to soak Spot," he stated and turned back around.

"Fine!" She looked up and burned a hole in the back of Jack's head with her glare. "I'll go ast Spot then!"

Spunk stormed off in search of Spot. She was normally a very sweet girl that anyone could love, but you truly didn't want to make her angry. She can turn before you can say "Newsies".

Spunk hurried across the Brooklyn Bridge and found Spot in his usual spot, no pun intended. Off the docks of Brooklyn with the Brooklyn newsies diving off in their underwear.

"What d'ya hear, what d'ya say, Spunk?" Spot greeted her with that entrancing smile of his.

"Spot, I need youse and Jack to fight over me or else," she stormed up to him.

"'Scuse me?" Spot said.

"Youse heard me," she replied cooly.

"Why do I need to do something for you?" Spot replied back equally cool.

"'Cause I said youse need to," She replied.

"Oh yeah?" he replied.

"Yeah!" She pushed him.

"All right, I'll do it," he backed down.

With a smile, Spunk told him to meet her at Tibby's after the morning paper run and went back to Manhattan. The next day, Spot showed up after his morning papers were delivered. He met Spunk at Tibby's and walked over to the square with her.

"Heya Jack!" Spot walked up behind Jack.

Jack spun around and greeted Spot with a smile and spit shake offer. Spot spit into his own hand and shook Jack's.

"What can I do for youse Spot?" Jack asked.

Spot smiled and reared back to swing. He connected with Jack's jaw.

"Thanks, looks like I got the goil!" He said and walked over to Spunk.

"Aww, Spot! How sweet!" She said and hugged him.

The End


	5. Ershey's Newsies Short

_**Comedic Love  
Drabble #5  
Words: 392  
** _

_Here is number 5! This one is for Ershey and features Mush as well as a little Medda and Skittery. I think it's a cute funny because of the way Ershey tries to come on to Mush and he's like a little school girl. But when Medda pushed Ershey she gets shocked. Hope ya'll like it!_

_

* * *

_

_**Ershey's Newsies Short**_

"You like her, no?" Medda asked Mush.

"Yeah, but it's not the same," he tried to counter.

"If you like ze girl, tell her," Medda interrupted him before he could go any further.

Mush looked up at her and Medda smiled. She got up and walked away passing Ershey on her way.

"Heya Mush!" She greeted him.

Mush looked up and used a shy smile as his reply. Every time Ershey came around he couldn't help but get all tongue-tied. He was scared to even look at her for more than a few seconds. "Uh, hello," he managed to mumble.

"Are youse ready for Medda's song?" She asked cheerfully, wishing he would just look at her for more than two seconds.

Mush nodded and blushed a little bit. Ershey smiled and sat as close to him as she could. She loved it when he blushed. It made him look like he was a little girl when a boy gives her a kiss on the cheek. She liked that about him.

"Miss Medda Larkson," the announcer announced.

Ershey smiled and leaned closer to Mush as Medda began "Lovey Dovey Baby". Skittery came and sat down on the other side of Ershey.

"What d'ya hear, what d'ya say?" He greeted with an award winning smile.

"Heya," she greeted and turned back to Mush.

Skittery like Ershey but she desired Mush, the shy one, more. She moved even closer to Mush which made him blush even harder and Skittery get disappointed. Medda finished her song and made her way around Mush and Ershey. She tapped Skittery on the shoulder and motioned for him to let her sit there. He gladly got up and allowed her to sit. As Mush got the courage to look at Ershey, Medda pushed Ershey towards him and they kissed. They both pulled away quickly and blushed like mad.

"Sorry," they both apologized at the same time.

They got up simutaneously and walked in opposite directions.

The End


	6. Timber's Newsies Short

_**Comedic Love  
Drabble #6  
Words: 292**_

_Here's number 6 of my Newsies Shorts. This time it's for Timber and features the not so popular Bumlets with a little Jack on the side! Now, I love Bumlets because he has awesome hair and he spins on the ceiling fan. When I read the profile information for Timber and I noticed Bumlets as the first Newsie she mentioned, I was thrilled because I never saw ANYONE put Bumlets as the Newsie they wanted the drabble about. So I hope you like this one Timber and I hope I made you look like a troublemaker enough:o)_

_

* * *

**Timber's Newsies Short**_

Timber, the five foot 4 inch-brown haired-stormy grey eyed troublemaker, got on Bumlets last nerve. This was the hundreth time this week she's managed to hide his suspenders. Little did he know, she was wearing them and sitting on his bunk as he searched for them with a silly grin on her face that she believes makes her look like an angel.

"Timber, where are they?" He started to get very frustrated.

"Oh, I don't know, Bumlets. Where could they be?" She said innocently.

Bumlets let out a little growl which made Timber keel over with giggles. She couldn't believe she actually managed to pull this one off.

"What ya laughin' about Timber?" Jack walked up.

Timber couldn't stop and just pointed at Bumlets. Jack turned and asked Bumlets what she was laughing about.

"She decided to hide me suspenders again, Jack!" He stood up and practically yelled it in his face.

"Now, Timber," Jack began stiffling a laugh, "Where'd ya put 'em?"

Timber kept on giggling and started to play with the suspenders. Jack couldn't help it any longer, he burst out laughing.

"What!" Bumlets yelled.

"Nothin', just laughin' at Timber's faces she's makin'," Jack lied thinking what Timber was doin' was hilarious.

"Timber, I'm ain't gonna take ya to Tibby's today if ya don't tell me where they are!" He finally blurted.

"Aww, come on Bumlets! Ya know ya love me!" She hopped down and smiled sweetly at him.

"Where are they?" He asked again, but this time with a little warning tone to it.

Timber just spun around and grabbed onto the suspenders and gave them a little pull. Bumlets jaw dropped and he gawked at Timber. She replied with a quick kiss on the cheek and skipped off, giggling.

The End


	7. Pallet's Newsies Short

_**Comedic Love  
Drabble #7  
Words: 348**_

_Here's number 7, I believe...this is for Pallet and features Spot Conlon...as well as her twin brother Gavin...I think it's cute how Pallet can just do something horribly evil and then kiss Spot's cheek! What a girlfriend!This was hard to do love in the type but I managed a little bit of it. Hope ya'll like!_

_

* * *

**Pallet's Newsies Short**_

Pallet was walking across the Brooklyn bridge to visit Spot, her boyfriend since she was almost 17, when she spotted a very pretty scene of a man in a boat in the distance. She stopped and took out a spare bit of paper and a little nub of a pencil that she always had with her and stopped to draw. She didn't care if she was going to be late meeting Spot. She was just really going to see her twin brother, Gavin, anyway.

"Pallet!" She heard behind her and she jumped, smudging her drawing.

She stood up and spun around. To her surprise Spot and Gavin were running in her direction at full speed.

"Run!" Gavin yelled.

Pallet grabbed her smugded drawing and turned around and ran as she was told. As soon as she got off the bridge she turned and headed down towards the dock's. She knew that she could hide anywhere on the docks and not be found.

She jumped over some crates and looked for Spot and Gavin. They caught up to her and started laughing.

"Hurry up! They're righ' behin' ya!" She screamed and pointed towards them.

She ducked and crawled between a bunch of crates until she was right next to the boys. She jumped up and screamed at them. The two boys screamed like little girls.

"Serves youse righ' fer scarin' me like tha'!" She pointed out, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, Pallet, it was all his idea," Spot pointed at Gavin.

"Yeah, well, you wen' alon' wit it," she stubbornly wouldn't give in to Spot's charm.

"Hey, I could not help it," Gavin said, "I could not wait to see you!"

Gavin went to hug his sister that he hasn't seen in a couple of weeks. She reached for Gavin's nipples and twisted as hard as she could which rewarded her with a little girl scream.

"An' fer Spot," she started with a smile and quickly twisted Spot's nipples.

"'Ey! That hurt!" He complained and rubbed his nipples.

"Hope youse happy," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

The End


	8. Sarah's Newsies Short

_**Comedic Love  
Drabble #8  
Words: 360**_

_Here's the eighth edition to my Newsies Shorts. This one is for Sarah, who doesn't have a Newsies Name yet. This one features Skittery and I find it pretty cute how they act. It's somewhat like me and my boyfriend, especially at the end (minus Sarah's reaction). I won't say anymore becauseI might end up giving it all away. Hope you like!_

_

* * *

**Sarah's Newsies Short**_

"Skittery!" Sarah called mockingly.

"What?" He asked annoyed. He hated when she got hyper.

"I know youse wanna kiss me?" She batted her eyes at him.

"No I'se don't," he said and turned to his bunk.

Sarah pouted and stormed out the room. Her bad temper was getting the best of her. _Why don't youse just let it go?_ She kept saying to herself. _It's hard enough to get him to hold my hand, why can't I'se just be happy wit dat?_ She ran down the stairs and ran into Kloppman, the lodging house owner.

"What's the rush, Sarah?" He asked.

"Nothin' just tryin' to hurry and get..." She was stuck. Kloppman always knew how to get her to slow down and shut up. What's wrong with her today?

"Well?" He waited.

"No reason, Kloppman," she finished and moved around him to go outside.

Skittery ran down the stairs and mauled Kloppman over. "Oh sorry, Kloppman," he apologized quickly helping him up.

"What's your hurry?" Kloppman asked a little flustered.

"Have youse seen Sarah?"

"Outside," Kloppman replied and went over to the nearest chair and sat down.

"Thanks," Skittery called over his shoulder as he ran outside.

Skittery found Sarah sitting on one of the barrels right outside the lodging house. He slowly walked over to her and apologized for making her mad.

"Ya know, Skittery," she began and took a deep breath. "I'se can't believe youse can make me so mad and not even notice until I'se storm off. What's wrong wit ya?" She didn't even give him a chance to answer. "Why can't youse just be nice for a change? I'se your girl, ain't I?" Again she just continued without giving him the smallest chance to answer. "I'se jus' wanna know one thing. Who do youse--" He couldn't take it anymore. He just kissed her on the mouth, only to shut her up. Sarah was shocked. She couldn't believe it. He didn't just kiss her did he? Sarah fainted backwards and fell off the barrel. Skittery didn't grab her in time and turned and ran back inside before she realized that he didn't catch her.

The End


	9. Biddy's Newsies Short

_**Comedic  
Drabble #9  
Words: 358**_

_Here's number 9 of my shorts. This one is for Biddy and features Jack and Skittery. Don't ask about the two items Rachel has at the end because I was trying to make a joke out of what Biddy wrote on the CC form. She mentioned it in the form, so it's in the short. I think this one is a very stupid type of funny and I love those types. Hope ya'll like this one too!_

_

* * *

**Biddy's Newsies Short**_

Rachel grabbed Jack and Skittery by their collars and threw them out the door. It was time to go and she wasn't one to raise her voice. She wanted to go to Tibby's and enjoy a good dinner with Jack and Skittery, her two best friends of the lodging house.

"All right! Right behind ya Rachel!" Skittery stammered.

"Good, I'm hungry," she replied and started walking.

Tibby's wasn't too far from the lodging house. The reached it in about five minutes and walked in. Rachel grabbed the first table that she came to and sat down while motioning for the boys to sit.

"The usual Bill," she told the owner. Bill turned to look at Jack and Skittery and they nodded in agreement.

Rachel made herself comfortable and smoothed her hands over dark grey skirt. She looked at Skittery, then Jack, and back again. "Well, say somethin'!"

"How many did ya sell today?" Jack asked both of them.

"The usual," Rachel and Skittery replied in unison.

As if on cue, Bill returned with Rachel's pie and Skittery and Jack's pigs in blankets. "Oh, and can I'se get one of them?" She asked pointing at the boys' food. Bill nodded and returned to retrieve another pig in a blanket.

"The usual, huh?" Jack said.

"Yeah, the usual," she replied. "And youse better hurry up and eat, because we's leavin' when I'se get mine."

Jack and Skittery looked at each other and started stuffing their faces. Bill returned with Rachel's pig in a blanket and she tried to pay for her share. "No need," Bill told them. "It's on me today." He left them with a smile on his face.

The trio got up and walked back to the lodging house and went back up to the bunks. With pie in hand, Rachel went to the washing area and grabbed a bar of soap.

"Youse ready?" She returned with the soap in her other hand.

The boys looked at each other and broke out into a rendition of "Carryin' Da Banner" and Rachel began dancing with the pie and bar of soap while singing along.

The End


	10. Marbles' Newsies Short

_** Comedic Love  
Drabble #10  
Words: 292**_

_Here is Marbles' drabble. It features Mush another great Newsie! I don't know how I typed this one up because I really had no clue what I could do because I don't write things with Mush a whole lot. I think that made this one a HUGE challenge for me. I hope it turned out at least a little funny. I never want to put someone's OC at the bad end of it because it's more fun putting a Newsie at the bad end of it just to give those clever OC's the upper hand. So I hope youse likes!_

_

* * *

**Marbles' Newsies Short**_

The Newsies had just been woken up by Kloppman and we're making their way to the wash area. Marbles need to use the bathroom but Mush wouldn't let her go.

"Move!" She screamed at him.

"Ask nicely," he teased.

"Mush, if youse don't move, I'll move ya meself!" She warned.

"Oh yeah?" He put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah," she stomped on his foot and moved passed him into the stall.

"Youse better hurry Marbles or youse gonna lose dem!" He yelled through the door.

"Lose what?" She yelled while sitting on the toilet.

"Dem marbles," he yelled.

"What marbles?" She smiled.

"In dat head o' yours!" He screamed.

She flushed the toilet and swung the door open almost hitting Mush in the face. He moved back a little bit and looked at her with fury in his eyes and she returned the look.

"Youse did dat on poipose!" He accused.

"So what if I'se did?" She shrugged.

She walked passed Mush again and he allowed her to. He caught a glimpse of white on Marbles and he looked slightly down and burst out laughing.

"What?" She snapped around.

Mush couldn't help but point and laugh. She looked in the direction he was pointing and gave a little blush and fixed her skirt. Then she turned back to Mush.

"I s'pose you ain't gonna fix yours, are ya?" She asked pointing at his shorts.

Mush looked down and blushed hard. His shorts were down around his ankles, exposing his undershorts. He bent over and pulled them up so fast he flew backwards and got stuck in the toilet.

"Serves ya righ' for laughin' at a goil like me," she blew him a kiss and bounded off.

The End


	11. Zippy's Newsies Short

_**Comedic Love  
Drabble #11  
Words: 277**_

_Here's number 11 for ya'll! This one's for Zippy. I like how she's so into Skittery during this one but how she gets the bad end of the stick at the end. I hate not letting OCs get the upper hand but this one was too good to not pass up. Sorry Zippy! I really like this one though because it's not overly sappy or anything and it's funny at the end! Love ya!_

_

* * *

**Zippy's Newsies Short**_

Skittery saw Zippy coming from the view from the window. He automatically put his hands up to his temples as a headache came on. Every time he thought of Zippy, he got a headache.

"Da Zipster is here!" Zippy bounded in Tibby's.

"Zip it!" Skittery growled and rubbed his temples.

"Aww, what's da mattuh?" She asked skipping to him.

"Me head hoits," he mumbled.

Zippy sat next to Skittery and tried to comfort him. She was a happy girl who loved to be energetic. Skittery couldn't understand how she could always be so happy all the time. She never seemed tired or shown any signs of fatigue. He couldn't stand that.

"I'se can't belie' dat!" Blink exclaimed as he and Jack walked into Tibby's.

"Dat's what happened," Jack replied.

"Shh!" Zippy spat at the two and turned back to Skittery.

She started to give his temples a massage. She just loved to touch him. He was so nice to her no matter what his mood. sure he always told her to shut up, but he did it in a way where it wasn't mean, at least she thought so.

Jack and Blink sat down at the table with Skittery and Zippy. "Are youse all righ' Skittery?" Blink asked, noticeably concerned. He always stuck up for his friends and always was the caring type.

"Yeah, I'se all right," he replied. "I'se actually feel bettuh now," he turned to Zippy. "Thanks."

"Anythin' for youse, Skittery," she smiled and batted her eyes. "Can I'se get kiss for me efforts?" She asked innocently and puckered her lips.

"Ow!" Jack, Blink, and Skittery grabbed their heads simultaneously.

The End


	12. Trixter's Newsies Short

_**Comedic Love  
Drabble #12  
Words: 277**_

_Here is the last of my drabbles. This one features Blink and is for Trixter and I think it's cute because Trixter just is too cute and annoying:lol: Just kidding! I love her to death in this one because she is the true person in Blink's life that he actually likes (besides the mayor's daughter! I hope you like it. I had so much trouble with this one!_

_

* * *

**Trixter's Newsies Short**_

Blink was watching the mayor's daughter walk by when he thought he actually saw her look at him. _No_, he thought, _she wouldn't even think about lookin' at me_. He snapped back to reality as Trixter snuck up behind him and basically pounced on him.

"'Ey! What youse doin'?" He complained.

"How youse been Blink? Huh? Youse been thinkin' about later? Huh?" She began to question him so fast he couldn't even began to think about the first question she asked. She continued with her questioning and began to pace. Blink took the chance and started to walk away. "Hey! Where youse goin'?" She called and chased after him.

"I'se forgot to do somethin'. I'se'll be right back," he tried to get away from her.

"What youse forget?" She asked.

"Uh...somethin' at the lodgin' house," he tried to lie.

"Liar!" She accused and made him stop in his tracks and look at her.

"I'se just can't stand it when you start askin' questions like youse a crazy," he admitted with a frown.

"Oh! Well, I can't help it. I'se likes questions!" She exclaimed.

Blink looked down and shuffled his feet a little bit. "Youse know that I'se like ya, right?" He asked and received a blank stare for a reply. "Well, I'se really likes youse, but I'se just don't know if I'se can handle the questions youse ask all da time!"

"I'se can just not ask any," she suggested.

"Well, I'se actually like it," he admitted with a little smile.

"Really?" She sounded like a little girl again. She flung her arms around him and planted a big kiss on his lips.

The End


End file.
